Raven
The mystic of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Raven is often portrayed as a lover of books and a mystic, with a pesimistic attitude. In Dennis Fielder's stories, Raven also usually ends up in a relationship with Superboy. Powers Raven's mystical powers allows her to fly and telekinetically attack her enemies in the form of black energy. She can also manipulate objects the same way. In Dennis Fielder's stories, Raven can use transmutation, like when she turned a Kryptonite bullet in Superboy's chest into led. Weaknesses Raven's main weakness is that, due to her powers being fueled by emotion, the more she feels, the more energy she releases whether she wants to or not. Equipment Raven has various spell books for numerous occasions as well as a mirror for meditation. History Justice Evolution Contact After she and the Titans defeat Metallo, and Batman takes him away, Raven comments that he's crabby but retracts it once she learns about his parents. Shortly afterwords, Raven, along with the newest Titan, Superboy, end up captured by Apocalypse. She then uses her powers to cause something to explode, so the Titans arrive to see them get captured. Raven's then turned into one of Apocalypse's Horsemen and provides her mind along with Professor Charles Xavier's and the raw power of Superboy and Jean Grey to bring the DCAU and the Marvel Universe together. Two Earths Raven was later named Famine by Apocalypse. She was then given the ability to create plague, disease, pain, and suffering in her enemies. She then went to New Genesis to destroy it. She's then confronted by Batman, the Titans, and a few others. She then attempts to incapacitate Wonder Woman, Beast Boy, and Jim with a poisonous gas, but Wonder Woman and Beast Boy are only knocked out while Jim just punches Raven unconscious. Her mind's then entered by Xavier and J'onn J'onzz. There, Raven's happiness met them and thought the beams they used to defeat an apparition of Trigon was pretty. She then took them into a pyramid, with a maze in it. There, Raven's timidness took them through, claiming they won't like her afterwords due to two robotic mummies Apocalypse's circuitry had put to guard Raven's main consciousness. The two mummies are then beaten up by Raven's bravery. They then witnessed Apocalypse's Pharaoh self holding Raven's inner-child while Raven's main self was imprisoned. Raven's inner child was then told by Xavier to free her main self, which she did, and Raven combined all aspects of herself to get Apocalypse out of her mind. Raven then went to the Mansion to relax until Darkseid and Apocalypse made their next move. Knowing the Team Raven later learned about Rogue's powers and sympathized with her. Raven then asked Beast Boy if he was really going to get into why their Earth was Earth-One. She then asked Jim to stop extending and retracting his claws and shoved him into the kitchen with her powers when he told her to bite him. She was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived. When Superboy began fighting Darkseid with Superman, Raven restrained him and convinced him to restrain Superman. When she heard Darkseid ask for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse, she was against it. Twilight She did change her mind however as she went with Superman's team to Apokolips to fight Brainiac and Apocalypse. Raven was ready to fight when they arrived. Raven then saves Hawkgirl from Apocalypse when she blasts him away with her powers. Raven then switches to fighting Brainiac and informs Superman and Superboy about a planned attack by Darkseid. As Superboy got a hole opened for Darkseid, Raven destroyed all of Brainiac's copies, except his original self. Raven then goes with the others in the Javelin to follow Brainiac and Apocalypse's ship when they escape. When they're pulled into an asteroid that turns out to be Brainiac's main base, Raven threatens to slap whoever makes a Star Wars reference in the jaw. Raven then begins fighting Brainiac. Apocalypse then arrived with an army of Brainiacs. Raven then contains Apocalypse in her energy when he begins attacking Superboy until she's shot unconscious by Sinister. Following that, Sinister takes a blood sample from her. Raven is then woken up by Hawkgirl and comments that she's going to kick Sinister into the dimension she sent Trigon next time she sees him. She also believes Beast Boy's fine when he mumbles about staying for cartoons. She then realizes that Superman was right about it being a trap by Darkseid. Raven then contains Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Rogue in her energy, so they could all get to Superman faster. She then thanked Rogue when she said that her powers were cool. At Brainiac's core, Raven destroys several drones with her power, but it doesn't affect Apocalypse. Raven's then punched by Apocalypse. When Batman saves Superman by smashing the console, Raven tells Superboy not to grumble about how he could have done that. She then takes the non-flying heroes to the Javelin as Brainiac begins to explode. She then arrives on New Genesis with the others as Brainiac blows up, taking Darkseid with him. Raven then meets a little girl who's apparently a fan of hers. Hulk Smash Raven and Superboy then joined Nightcrawler, Liger, and Rogue in an effort to find an odd creature, joined later by Batman. When their trail began with two large foot prints in a crater, Raven remarked that this wasn't going to be fun. Raven then questioned if Superboy was really going to talk about superhero names with Liger. Raven then witnesses Banner turn into the Hulk. Following that, Raven saw that Liger was knocked away and didn't feel very up for that. She then remarks that fighting the Hulk was new as she pulled Hulk off of Superboy with her powers. Raven then helped Nightcrawler take the other heroes to where Liger was. Raven then learned that Liger had dislocated his arm, which he had previously done during a fight with Sabertooth. After Rogue managed to subdue the Hulk, Raven was knocked out by a tranquilizer from Deadpool. Raven's then held in the new base of the X-Men foe, Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil as well as the Justice League foe, Grodd. Raven's then freed by Liger's estranged mother, Deathstrike. When Gray Hulk began choking Superboy, Raven began to actually shed tears until Hulk stopped and rushed away. After they escape and Superboy worries about Hulk until he appears, Raven asks why he worried about a man who was about to turn him into mush. After Hulk was subdued for a little while, Raven went back home with Superboy. Tabula Rasa Raven was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men. When Amazo arrived, Raven was scanned by him. Raven then tries to fight Amazo with her powers, but he overcomes her with a stronger version of her powers. Raven's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Raven then recovers at the Watchtower and asked why Jim was so nervous, explaining she could tell what he was feeling through her empathy abilities. Raven, though nervous, then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Raven then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America During a visit at the Mansion, Raven told Rogue about the incident with Melchior, and she defended her freeing him by saying how he switched the names of himself and the hero around. Raven then turned the conversation around to how Rogue couldn't decide between Jim and Remy, asking if either knew she liked them, and if Raven touched a nerve. She later learned of Slade and Zod's plan to use a chronotron detonator and explained to Bobby that the detonator stopped time permanently. Raven suggested waiting to figure the situation out, but Superboy refused, so she followed them to the sewers, where Superboy and Liger w343 separated from the others. When Cyborg asked for silence, Raven used her powers to block Beast Boy and Iceman's mouths and Starfire's head in case she sneezed. When the machine was proven to be a fake, they were all blasted, and Raven felt that she was okay, but when she tried to contact Superboy to regroup, there was no response. While searching for Superboy, Raven verbally beat herself up for falling for the same trick again. She then saw that Superboy and Liger were working for Zod and Magneto now when they robbed Powers Technologies. She argued against Blackfire's idea that she called it how she saw it that she knew Superboy and knew he wouldn't do that. When Beast Boy presented the idea that Superboy snapped, Raven slammed him into the wall and shouted that he hadn't. She then started a fight with Blackfire until Robin intervened. Raven then objected to using Kryptonite on Superboy since it could kill him, but Robin replied that they had to do whatever it took. During a fight on top of Wayne Enterprises, Raven held the Kryptonite up to Superboy and dropped the Kryptonite, telling Superboy to finish her off if he really is working for Zod. Superboy then lowered his weapon until Raven suddenly felt a pain similar to when she was subjected to previously planted probes, and it didn't stop until Superboy, apologizing before hand, shot her with a thermal detonator. When she came to, she was the one to point out that Slade's probes must have been improved by Zod. She then used her powers to get the probes out through their mouths. They then managed to go to Slade and Zod's hideout to save Superboy, and she then suppressed Zod's powers to allow Superboy to toss him away before he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone and witnessed Magneto pull the adamantium out of Liger. They then escaped when Slade activated a self destruct system. She then talked to Superboy and apologized for doubting him for a moment, and Superboy promises that he'll always be there to help. She then suggested a celebration as they had just kicked the butts of four super villains. Only a Dream While J'onn was sleeping, Raven discouraged Beast Boy's idea of J'onn seeing into the future. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Raven went with Batman, Robin, Green Lantern/John Stewart, Wolverine, Gambit, and Liger to fight Firefly and Volcana. After those two were dealt with, Raven joined Superman, Superboy, Hawkgirl, and Rogue in following Luminous. After Superman saved Hawkgirl from a solid-light hologram, Raven asked Hawkgirl is she was sure she was okay before she snapped at all of them. After all the villains were apprehended, Raven returned to the Tower and went to sleep. In Raven's dream, she is confronted by Trigon. Raven tries to rationalize that it's not Trigon, but Trigon insists that he'll always be a part of her, and Raven begs to be left alone as she regresses into a little girl. When Martian Manhunter arrives, he explains to Raven that what she fears is inside everyone, and it's their choices that determine who they were. An separation of Arella appears and explains to Raven that her love for Raven is what has protected Raven from Trigon's pessimistic darkness and encourages Raven to defeat this apparition of Trigon. Raven does so, returning to normal and banishing Trigon, revealed to really be Dr. Destiny, from her mind. Afterwards, Raven used her formidable telepathic abilities to rescue her teammates from their various nightmares, and to bind them together to fight Destiny's mind control. Mind of a Hero When Superboy was excessively attacking Deadpool, Raven cocooned him in her energy to stop him. She then figured that something had slipped mentally and used her mirror to take herself, Rogue, Liger, Cyclops, Jean, Robin, and Starfire inside Superboy's mind to help him out. They then arrive in an apparition of Cadmus Labs where Raven finds Superboy's inner-child and tried to assure him that they weren't there to hurt him. Raven then explained Superboy's origins with Rogue after Superboy's inner-child asked her to. Raven then promised that they wouldn't leave Superboy's inner-child alone. At Metropolis, Superboy's courage arrived and told them the way to Superboy's main consciousness. They then arrived at an apparition of Krypton, and Raven figured that it was where Superboy's wisdom, Kon-El, was. She then learned that she had to go a bit farther, and they arrived at a farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, arrived. Conner then explained how the fight with Zod had allowed his anger to grow out of control. When his anger, in the form of Zod, arrived, Raven convinced Conner to use all his strengths and other aspects to regain control of his anger, and Superboy won. When they returned to the real world, and Superboy offered to cook for them, Raven asked if he knew how, and Superboy commented that he did before making sure she and the others liked toast. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Raven joined in the fight with Metallo. When Metallo used his Kryptonite heart to weaken Superboy, Raven went with Robin's plan and cut off the radiation with her magic, which allowed Superboy to punch Metallo into the sea. Raven later relaxed with the others. Return of Slade Raven was reading Wicked when she learned about Slade attacking the Federal Reserve. She then went with Superboy and Starfire to disable bombs Slade had planted all over the street, and Raven disabled a bomb on a newspaper stand. She then followed Superboy into the sewers with Starfire. At the last bomb, Raven contained Starfire's sneezes as the bomb was powered by chromium. After Superboy disabled the bomb, she learned that the Slade that they were fighting was just a drone. She later learned from Superboy that the bomb's design was Kryptonian. Clash for Control When Superboy and Robin began an argument about whose mentor was the better hero, Raven used her energy to pull them apart. When Clayface attacked a prison, Raven went with Superboy's team to surround him. After Superboy and Robin agreed to work together, Raven held Clayface still with her abilities while Beast Boy smashed him to incapacitate him while he was taken to Arkham. Terra's Back Raven later explained Beast Boy's current on-off depression to Superboy. When Terra was kidnapped by Slade's drones, she followed them to Slade and was trapped in an energy shield as Terra was trapped in a device to drain away her powers. She was then saved by Terra after she regained her memories and used her powers to free them. X-Ray She ended up the accidental victim of Superboy's x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her through a wall while she was changing. When it was proven that Blackfire didn't rob a bank, Raven questioned who did until she confronted the person who did, a shape-shifter named Tina, and Tina then gave up. Duela Raven was one of the only Titans who didn't wake up in a slump as she went to bed at a reasonable hour. She later went to a bank robbery done by a pseudo-robber named Duela. When Superboy was shot by a Kryptonite bullet, Raven used her powers to get the bullet out of Superboy and transmuting it into led. She then let Duela go in favor of saving the people inside a collapsing building. Another's Eyes Raven was meditating when Superboy talked to his grandmother over the phone, and Raven had to look at him to get him to stop. She then looked at a puppet version of herself and stated that someone had to have a lot of free time to make the puppets. She was awoken with Superboy, and the two ran into Ra's al Ghul, who had sealed everyone else's souls in their respective puppets. When they were captured by Cyborg, Raven used her abilities to knock the controller of of Talia's hand, and their souls returned to their bodies, but after escaping to the sewer, they realized that they had accidentally switched bodies. Raven then tried to get Superboy to calm down by having him tell her where he came from, and as a way to understand him enough to work together with him. Once that was done, Ra's appeared, and Raven used Superboy's strength to knock out Starfire. Her soul was then returned to her body once Superboy destroyed the controller. She was then asked by Superboy to tell him where she came from, so she began to tell him. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Conner Kent Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Kents Category:Waynes Category:Roths